


Bleeding Hurts

by SpiderQ848



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848
Summary: A wedding long overdue. An interruption that surprised no one. The ending they deserved.If you're reading this, wow. Are you actually another fan of this manga? Please be my friend. Also. Names in this story are confusing so here's what I'll be calling them Maria = Ichirou, Bloody = Mary (the masochist).
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Ichirou Rosario di Maria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bleeding Hurts

The church seemed to taunt him, daring him to go through with this unholy union. But nothing could stop him now.

"Mary," Maria started, his hand closing around the box in his pocket. He took a deep breath, "I need you in order to keep on living," he confessed, "And I want to give you a reason to live too."

Maria gently took Bloody's hand in his as the vampire gave him a bewildered look, "So, live with me."

Bloody blinked but didn't pull away. Had he still been alive, he would have blushed under Maria's intense gaze. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he breathed, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "Were we not already living together?"

"I mean," Maria sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of Bloody's face. He knelt to the ground and pulled out the box to reveal a simple black band with a single red gem on it, "Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts rushed through Bloody's head, but when he answered there was not a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Yes," he said meeting Maria's gaze with an unusually serious expression.

"Good," Maria grinned and slipped the ring onto Bloody's finger. "I almost lost you once," he said as he got to his feet, "I'm never letting you go again."

Bloody looked at the ring on his hand with a look of wonder before pulling his hoodie tighter around himself. "You're one to talk," he pouted, "I wasn't the one who literally died."

Maria laughed and leaned into Bloody's face. He reached out with one hand and tilted Bloody's head back, "Kiss me?"

Bloody closed the gap without missing a beat, wrapping his arms around Maria. This felt good, he thought. It feels right.

"What kind of wedding would we have?" Maria asked as they pulled apart.

"I don't know," Bloody admitted, "I spent so long trying to die, I never thought about. I never even really thought about love until I met you.

Maria sighed, "That's right, I didn't think of that. Leave the planning to me then, I suppose." He swept Bloody up in his arms and held him in a tight embrace, "You'll love it, kitten, I promise. And you'll be treated like a princess."

Bloody laughed as he buried his face in Maria's chest. "I like that plan." He went quiet for a moment, Maria's shirt clenched tightly in his fists.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked, looking down at Bloody.

"It's just weird to think about the future," Bloody replied, his voice muffled. "I mean, I have a future now."

Maria pushed Bloody back, ever so slightly so that the two could make eye contact. "You do," he said seriously. "And I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."

Bloody frowned, "It's also going to be weird, now that I'm finally capable of dying, I'll have to actually try not to."

"You'd better try," Maria laughed, "What would I do without you?"

"Hey, are you immortal now?" Bloody asked as realization hit him, "Like Issac?"

Maria bit his lip, "I don't really know, actually. Maybe? Not that I'm in any hurry to test that theory."

Bloody shivered and hugged Maria closer, "What if you are? Will you outlive me? Will I have to leave you alone again?"

"Hey, you're still a vampire, aren't you?" Maria said as he ruffled Bloody's hair affectionately. "You're still going to live for a really long time. We'll figure that out once it becomes a problem, okay?"

Bloody nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Maria said with a smile, "Now let's go break the news, shall we?"


End file.
